


target, aim, shoot [m] — THIRTY.

by jaemarkzen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Basketball Player Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Heavy Angst, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun & Suh Youngho | Johnny Are Best Friends, Mild Sexual Content, Protective Lee Taeyong, rich au, spy AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:40:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21549415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaemarkzen/pseuds/jaemarkzen
Summary: he needs you, but he's not sure if he wants you.↳ pairings: jaehyun x reader, taeyong x reader | spy!au, university!au
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Original Female Character(s), Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Reader, Lee Taeyong/Original Female Character(s), Lee Taeyong/Reader
Kudos: 3





	target, aim, shoot [m] — THIRTY.

**Author's Note:**

> in this chapter - ↳ warnings: character being in hospital (???), mentions of guns and blood
> 
> along the way of the series - ↳ warnings: blood, knives/guns, catcalling, drug and alcohol mention, explicit content/smut, cheating
> 
> HOLYYYY SHIT Where has time gone?!?!?! ITS officially, chapter 30. holy fuck, thank u all if ur still reading this shit story, i still love my men taeyong and jaehyun, and honestly, yall r in for a whole ride. the story isnt even NEAR over. lool. also thank u to no manners for inspiring this song

"Hey. Doyoung, answer me." Taeyong's eyes well up in tears as he spoke shakily to his younger brother. Once again Taeyong had failed to take care of him. Disappointment was felt, even from his parents above. He stared at Doyoung's lifeless body on the bed, blood seeping through the bandages Kun had wrapped him in. Taeyong hated the hospital. The experience to the atmosphere. The trauma of hearing the gunshot and Doyoung coughing up blood made Taeyong fear the worst.

"Dongyoung," Taeyong cried. "You can't. Talk to me, Do. Talk." The uncomfortable plastic chair wouldn't let him shift closer. The nurses and doctors that occasionally checked on Doyoung, and Taeyong, would keep quiet as Taeyong whispered his words to his brother. The result of Doyoung living was unsure at the moment, and Taeyong needed a positive result almost immediately. Taeyong wished he took the bullet instead. He notified the boys that he wouldn't be back until the morning at headquarters, and his thumb landed on your contact. Whether he wanted to tell you or not, he was undecided. Taeyong wiped his tears and Doyoung laid on the white hospital bed, the heart monitor steady. "I'm sorry, I.. Don't do this to me, Doyoung. I need you back. I need you alive and steady."

Taeyong cursed several times.

"Mr. Lee, would you not want to head to the cafeteria downstairs?" A nurse said lightly, catching Taeyong's attention. She gave him a hopeful look once she saw his bloodshot eyes from crying. "One of your friends out there was sure to accompany you." His eyes are fixated on the window. He sees Ten. 

"Okay." Taeyong whispers huskily.

"We're doing check ups on Doyoung at the moment. I'll let you know when you can come back in." Taeyong thanked the nurse politely and walked out, a small smile was flashed by Ten to Taeyong. Taeyong glanced at the window worriedly, blue curtains covering what the doctors were about to do on Doyoung. Taeyong prayed his brother would be okay. Ten immediately shot up from the leather seats and patted Taeyong's back, "You okay? You need to eat at some point, you know."

"I know." Taeyong responds, feeling weak.

"He'll be okay. I promise." Taeyong bit his inner lip, thanking Ten for being there with him.

-

"You good? You've been writing that essay for almost two hours now." Seulgi points out and you turn around on your swivel desk chair, a book propped in her hands as her eyes turn into crescents through her glasses. "And you're more quiet than usual."

"I'm almost done too," You said, attempting to say your sentence in a cheerful tone. "What, are you already hungry? We actually got breakfast this morning too."

She pouts. "Yeah. But your lecture later goes over our usual lunch schedule."

"I'll get dinner, don't worry, I might even skip the lecture."

"Y/N.." She trailed off. "You're just.. Avoiding Jaehyun, aren't you?"

"No." You answered, too confidently. "I'm exhausted already." It is a small white lie. Key word being _small_. Your words with him seemed to be a game, but his truth did hurt you. Love just wouldn't work out for you; you've come to the conclusion that no matter what, there will be something trying to desperately stop you from truly falling in love.

"I won't buy that," Seulgi teases. "Maybe I could actually beat Jaehyun up."

"Why the hell does everyone say that?" You burst into fits of laughter.

"Let me say, Jeno beat me to saying that, right?" You giggle, "We are probably kind of serious. You know what I did to Taeyong."

"Seulgi." You deadpan. "No."

"Darling," She smirks. "It feels good slapping. You should try that someday." She winks at you and you roll your eyes playfully at the childish behaviour of your best friend. "No thank you." You replied, shaking your head rapidly.

* * *

"Yoonoh." Jaehyun's mother's eyes well up in tears as she hugs her son, "Oh Yoonoh, honey, we've missed you very much." Jaehyun hugged his mother back, mouthing to Maria he'd talk to her in a moment. "The house is really empty without you around, dear."

"Yeah." Jaehyun replied, shortly. "Why am I here, mother?"

"Your father's out of the city for branch meetings. I needed to talk to you," Jaehyun hung his coat up on the gold coat rack, smiling at Maria before sitting down on the dining table opposite his mother. "I want to meet your girlfriend, Yoonoh. The young lady you fell in love with, the reason why you wanted to move away from us." Stunned at her calm words, Jaehyun swallowed. "Let me meet her, Yoonoh. I want to know who she is."

"Mother—" He started. "S-She's busy at the moment."

"Oh. Okay." She nodded, "I need to tell you something else, dear."

"What is it?"

"How do you feel about stepping up for CEO?"

-

"It's empty today," You murmured to Jeno, avoiding the longing gazes of co-workers who stared at you, as if you were a creature. Jeno watches you grip on your briefcase and listens to you hitch a breath, "Why the hell do they all look like they're about to murder me?"

"Ignore them." Jeno only says.

Your head turns to try and find the familiar face of Taeyong, but he's nowhere to be seen. "Jen?"

"Yeah?"

"Where's Taeyong?"

"He's just busy. Doyoung's off sick today. Yuta's taking over," There was a glare that was sent your way and you widened your eyes before looking down, "Jeno, what's happening?"

"What are you talking about?" Jeno straights his posture, letting you in the elevator first. You thank him quietly and watch him press buttons.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," You scoff, crossing your arms. "You don't know why half of the people working in this building look like they're about to murder me?" Jeno's phone went off and you roll your eyes, watching him take the call. He doesn't show emotion at all, except you perk your head up when he says, "We'll stop by later after training." Jeno glances at you, "I know. I'll see you later."

"Don't tell me you're talking shit."

"Not exactly." Jeno responds. He was.. so stubborn all of a sudden. "Look. Doyoung's in hospital."

"What?" You spat, eyes widening, "D-Doyoung?"

"Yeah. He got shot at his apartment, Taeyong was with him. Taeyong told us to continue our work no matter what and work on the security systems." Taeyong never texted you about this. You took a deep breath and listened to Jeno continue. "Don't worry about the looks everyone's giving you."

"They're not thinking I shot Doyoung, right?"

Jeno shook his head. "How come Taeyong never told me?"

"He assumed you were busy," Jeno answered. "I'm heading back to the hospital once I finish training with Jisung." 

"I'm coming along," You raised a brow. "By that, Taeyong thought I was busy with Jaehyun, right?" You hand Jeno the briefcase and Jeno shrugged, "Ask him yourself." You decide to not trouble Jeno anymore with questions and you let him leave the elevator first, watching him walk off into Ten's office. You squinted your eyes before walking off, sighing to yourself.

-

"Hello, excuse me, I want to see the patient under Dongyoung."

The nurse eyed you up and down as you took your leather gloves off and ran a hand through your hair. You sent texts to Taeyong endlessly and he wouldn't reply. She had the phone to her ear while typing with her long nails on the keyboard, "Name?"

"Y/N." You answered, and she continued to speak over the phone. During your lunch break you looked around headquarters for Taeyong to appear, and you figured he would still be here. You leant over the desk and huffed your cheeks, hoping the nurse would accept you to see Doyoung, "Second floor, room at the end." You thanked her quickly and ran to the nearest elevator, looking for the room with Doyoung. It was in a few minutes that you saw Taeyong pacing around the room with his phone against his ear. You gasped quietly to yourself, seeing Doyoung's state.

You knocked softly on the door and once Taeyong saw you, he ended the call. "Y/N?"

"Taeyong," You walked closer to him as he looked at you with his eyes that showed fatigue. He doesn't do anything when you embrace him silently, your arms wrapped around his neck, "I'm sorry," You whisper. He stays still and lets the tears well in his eyes, and soon the tears roll down his cheeks onto your shoulder. "Talk to me, Yong."

"It's my fault."

"I know he'll be okay, I know." You run your hands through his locks, kissing his forehead. "I'm sure you did your best to take care of him."

"I can't let him leave me," His voice broke and you hugged him tighter.

"He'll be strong," You say, "How long have you been here for?" He's the first to break the contact between the two of you after a few minutes, and you wipe his tears with your thumbs.

"Since he got transferred," He mumbled. "I'll be fine here."

"Yong," His eyes met yours when you spoke, "I'll get you dinner, come on. I promise I'll take you back to Doyoung afterwards." You know he hesitates when he looks back and gulps at Doyoung.

For the first time it seems that Taeyong's in the passenger seat. It's awfully quiet, your music playlist from your aux cord playing in the background. Taeyong's reluctant to speak, and you feel the tension, "I'm sorry." You say again.

"For what?"

"Everything," You murmur, "You're doing better now, aren't you?"

A light chuckle leaves his lips. "Yeah. I guess so," Despite Doyoung, Taeyong knew that. He looks over to you, your hands gripped on the steering wheel as you bite your lip. "How are you and Jaehyun?"

"Rough patch," Taeyong ponders why. "I'm sorry to hear that." Taeyong says politely. "He'll find his way back."

"It'll be fine, I hope." You said awkwardly. When you pull up in front of the small cafe near his apartment, the two of you find a table and Taeyong's eyes search through the menu. "What do you want? Peach tea and sandwich?" He asked.

"O-Yeah, that would be nice, thanks," Taeyong nods at your response and stands up to order at the counter. You fiddle with your fingers anxiously, staring at him. Once he had paid, he readjusted the cap he wore to hide his eyes. Soon, he handed you your food and you thanked him and you both begin eating. "How's Yuri?"

"She's fine." You could see the sparkle in his eyes when you mentioned her name. "Have you been seeing each other lately?" You prompted.

"Well, yeah, as soon as I flew back here I came to see her," Taeyong watched your hands grip your peach tea can. "Her boss lets her off at work when I come by at her shifts at the club."

You smile, "I'm happy for you, Taeyong."

"Thank you, Y/N." He blinked.

* * *

"Jaehyun?"

Jaehyun's eyes ran up and down your body, hearing your voice. "Y/N? What are you doing here?" He questioned, surprised at your presence at his and Johnny's dorm room. You furrowed your brows, "I was supposed to meet Johnny before the lecture? Is he here?"

"He ran to the gym," Curiosity ran through him as you nodded. "He'll be back in an hour."

"_Fucker_." You mutter. Of course Seo Johnny had this planned. "What did you need him for? I can send him a text if you want."

"No, it's fine. I'll reschedule with him later," You turned around but you were stopped from walking away, Jaehyun's hand around your wrist. "What the hell, Jaehyun?"

"Can we talk?"

"Did you forget about what you told me?" You hiss, yanking away from his grip. "You called me a cheater. A liar. I told you the truth about him and I." He steps back at your words. "Isn't it best if we just end it right now, Jaehyun?" You jabbed your finger on his chest, yelling your words at him. "I told you the truth. I told you I wanted you for the rest of my life and yeah, I guess I was wrong."

"Y/N," He said breathily. "Listen to me."

"Fuck you, Jaehyun."

"I was angry. Fuck, I know it's a shitty excuse but Y/N, I was just mad. All I could think about was you and Taeyong together. You've known each other for years, is it wrong for me to feel this way? I couldn't help but feel insecure, that I wasn't enough. I'm sorry for calling you that, Y/N, I love you, and I don't mean anything I said that morning." He wanted to know if Taeyong was fighting back. "I.. I miss you, Y/N."

"I wish you could believe me," You frown. "I'm sorry I was never honest, I.." He pulled you closer and he kissed your forehead. "I ruined us." Another relationship was ruined, you felt.

"You didn't. Some things get the best of us sometimes." Jaehyun gave you a small smile. "I'm here for you, okay? I promise I'll never feel like this again. I hate feeling like this,"

"You're too good for me, Jaehyun." You lay a hand on his cheek and he nods, "I love you, okay? I won't rush you into things. I'm always a call away." You nod at his words. Your phone went off and you reached for your pocket.

**Johnny:** mission successful?

"Is that Johnny?"

You began typing. _fuck you_.

"I'll see you later, Jaehyun." You bit your lip.

-

_Beep, beep, beep..._

Doyoung's heart monitor seems stable. The noise keeps Taeyong awake as he tiredly lays down on the small couch. He's positive Doyoung will be just fine. Negative thoughts overwhelm him, "God—fuck. I'm so sorry, Do. It should have been me lying on this bed."

**You:** goodnight, yong

**You:** doyoung will be fine. you should head home and rest, and if u are, go sleep soon okay?

**TY:** thank you

**TY:** goodnight, y/n

He replied almost immediately, a few seconds after you send your texts. Doyoung's breathing is steady, and Taeyong tries to force himself to head back to his apartment and sleep comfortably. Nurses and doctors have continued to check on Doyoung, and even asked Taeyong to go home. He refused to, thinking it was best to be there when Doyoung would wake up. His notifications go off, this time, texts from Yuri, a couple of emails from a few of the members and a file from Kun. He wiped a stray tear that fell from his cheek as his fingers landed on your contact.

**TY:** can you come see me? if you're not sleepy or busy, of course.

You stared at his text.

**You:** okay

**You:** are you at the hospital?

**TY:** yeah

**TY:** i'm sorry

He needed you.

* * *

Taeyong's snoring soundly in your arms, eyes shut tightly. You're glad that he fell asleep instantly once he drove the two of you back to his apartment. Small talk was done between the two of you, and you put a movie on to watch and thirty seconds in Taeyong fell asleep on your thighs. You carefully ran through your hands through his hair, knowing how exhausted he must have felt. You fix your position on the couch, delicately placing your hand on Taeyong's head while you moved on the couch to let him sleep on you.

You looked at Taeyong.

Your fingers traced the beautiful scar he had under his eye, your fingers traced his soft skin that glowed during the day. Your heart beats when you play with his hair, giggling to yourself when you make small little braids in his hair. You wouldn't exactly know how he would react to that. You let him cry on your shoulder, you spoke comforting words as best as you could to help him feel at ease. Taeyong easily let you in to see his vulnerability, he trusted you.

"Sleep well, Yong," You whisper one more time, before drifting off into a slumber yourself.

Morning arrives; you're the first one to wake up to the birds tweeting and the sound of your phone notifications ringing. You forgot Taeyong slept on top of you, this time his head on your stomach. You shake him lightly, the clock on top of his shelves full of family pictures reading nine thirty. "Tae," You call, sitting up and taking the blanket off you. You wonder if he slept comfortably, despite the two of you huddled on his couch.

"Ah, shit, sorry," He said groggily, rubbing his eyes slowly.

"It's okay,"

"Don't you have a lecture?" He asked.

"Not until later. I can make breakfast if you want."

"No, no, it's fine," Taeyong shook his head. "I'll take you back to your campus?"

"I'll just get Seulgi to meet me somewhere later." You reply, "Are you okay?"

Taeyong nods. "I need to get back to the hospital to see Doyoung." You pout at his response, "You need time to yourself, Taeyong. The nurses will notify you, don't worry. Doyoung's doing just fine, we both know that." You flash him a smile.

"I know, but.."

"You can see him later. Do something else. I'm sure Doyoung would want that, too. There's still time to see him later." You cut him off, "I can come and visit after my lecture, if you need me."

"I'll be fine," Taeyong smiled sadly at you, but you didn't notice it. "I just.. Thank you, I mean it."

You wave him off. "It's okay, Tae."

"I'll see you soon?"

"Yeah."

-

A habit Taeyong truly loved; songwriting and producing.

What spy does this? Taeyong thought he had too much free time in his hands to even write, produce, and join Mark in clubs to perform, but he loved it. It was like a small getaway from the real world for him.

He met up with Mark at the club, this time Yuri had plans but arranged a lunch date with Taeyong the next day. The two invested in notebooks and pens and ever since Mark introduced Taeyong to music, Taeyong didn't stop. Almost everyday he had songs to write. Love, relationships, to the people he didn't give a fuck about. Late at night when Taeyong wouldn't sleep, or when he had thoughts, they'd go down on paper. Despite the missions, despite the paperwork, Taeyong made sure everyday he at least could write or finish a song. Mark watched Taeyong take a swig of his beer.

"_Say it in a cold tone with no manners, the worse you leave it the better. No need for awkward considerations, the cleaner the end is better, got no manners_." Mark repeated, reading Taeyong's lyrics. "Jeez, Tae, what's on your mind?"

"Nothing."

"You sure about that? _Throw away everything, so we can’t even have a single piece of hope_?" Taeyong stiffened when Mark said the lyrics back to him. "For a busy spy boss like you, you sure have a lot of time thinking about relationships."

"I have a lot on my mind, Lee," Taeyong rolled his eyes at Mark.

"Taeyong," Mark frowned.

The pen came in contact with the paper.

_I am addicted to you, toxic_   
_Run to me I am running_   
_Put the pedal to the metal_   
_Got me hanging on your charms_   
_You the answer, never question_   
_We don’t have it, got no manners_

"Taeyong." Mark called.

_Farewells aren’t something great, it’s just_   
_I’m scared of this feeling that we’ll hurt each other_

"Taeyong." Mark said, louder this time. Taeyong's eyes shot up.

"Are you okay?" Mark questioned, eyebrows furrowing at his older best friend. Mark's eyes showed concern and Taeyong sets his pen down to take another sip of his beer. "W-Who is this about?"

"Finish the case for me, Mark. I promise you can get back to figuring out the song in a few," Taeyong said to Mark, pointing at his laptop with a half-finished study of the newest mission. Mark only nodded at his words. "I'm fine."

_The more you tried to hide it showed_   
_You told the truth unintentionally_

_Fuck_. Taeyong cursed at himself.


End file.
